Digital dentistry generally includes using or creating one or more digital data files to prepare a dental appliance having a desired outer and/or inner shape and dimension. In some existing workflows, a desired outer shape of a final dental appliance can be determined; a tooth can be prepared (e.g., ground to a tooth stump); and a desired inner shape of the final dental appliance can be determined from the prepared tooth. A data file comprising the desired outer shape and the desired inner shape can then be used to create the final dental appliance having a desired outer and inner shape. For example, in some existing systems, the dental appliance can be formed by milling. However, milled dental appliances generally have a monolithic visual appearance, and uniform structural properties throughout, due to the corresponding, monolithic composition of dental mill blanks.